Our Love Is More Than Black Rose Bouquets and Chocolate Hearts
by lola.c.prior
Summary: Valentine's Day One-Shot; A/U 'If there were no war'; 'He kisses my ravens, one after another after another after another. There are four now, one for each person special to me. And at that moment, I realize I am more in love with him than ever. Then he meets my gaze and smiles. "Let's run away-far away," he whispers, "Just the two of us. But first, will you marry me?"'


**Tris POV:**

It's been one year. One year of our love, one year of being a Dauntless member, one year of my new life.

It's been one year since I fell in love.

Today's also February Fourteenth. When we were young, Caleb would tell me how it used to be called Valentine's Day. Couples used to go on dates and give each other roses and write poems of love and surprise each other with chocolates and candies and kisses. I never understood it at all, growing up in Abnegation where physical displays of affection were absurd. But now, thanks to Tobias, I know what it means to love.

Love. It sounded so alienist when I was a child. Love was always shown by 'bringing in Miss Lydia's groceries when her back was fractured' or 'bringing boxes of soap to the Factionless before school on Thursday mornings.' But now, love is so much more. Love is Tobias cringing when I tell him that I'm going zip lining. Love is reassuring him I'll be fine and kissing his cheek. Love is also forgetting a fear of heights to climb a ferris wheel, just for an hour of sitting on rusty metal and looking for shooting stars late at midnight. Love is trusting, believing, and, well, loving.

So I know Tobias loves me when he wraps his arms around me. "Meet me in our spot tonight at six."

I pour my coffee and grin and let him kiss me. Finally, I laugh and push him off. "You'll be late."

"What about you, missy?"

I shake my hand and sip my coffee. "I don't have to be in 'till ten."

Tobias shoves me playfully. "Lucky duck."

I smile again as Tobias runs his hand over my hair and plays with it. We've gotten a whole lot more comfortable with each other within the past year, slowly and slowly showing our affection more and more.

Even so, he'll be late if he keeps it up. "Go," I say. "I'll still be yours at six."

"Good," Tobias says, shoving his shoes on. "See you then."

He kisses me passionately once more before opening the door and disappearing.

* * *

I can't concentrate. I worry that not now, not ever, I'll be able to file Harrison's city reports. I'll never gain focus.

Not until I can no longer recall what it was like ten years ago.

I remember it like it was yesterday. But, of course, ten years ago, Tobias and I weren't kissing.

_It was Valentine's Day ten years ago and we were all having lunch. The table across from us-all Amity-was gossiping about who was who's valentine._

_"What's a valentine?" I blurted out._

_Caleb looked at me disapprovingly and shook his head, but Robert and Tobias just laughed._

_"It's someone you kiss at midnight on Valentine's Day," Robert said._

_"Oh," I replied, suddenly very interested in my sandwich._

_Tobias laughed more._

_At the end of lunch, Tobias took my lunch tray away. "Let me get that for you," he said._

_"Thanks," I replied._

_He smiled at me. "Wanna be my valentine?"_

_I looked at him, then giggled. "Okay."_

_He squeezed my hand. Such a small gesture, but it was very brave for Abnegation._

_Then Tobias looked at me again. "Go on ahead to math," he said. "I'll catch up."_

_On the way out of the cafeteria, Robert stopped me. "Hey," he said. "Can I walk with you?"_

_I nodded. "We've got to get to math."_

_"Beatrice," Robert said. "Will you be mine valentine?"_

_I bit my lip. "W-wouldn't th-that g-go against Abnegation's rules?"_

_Robert sighed. "I suppose you're right. Maybe next year?"_

_"Maybe next year," I said._

There never was a next year because Robert never asked me again.

I suppose I should say I feel bad, but I can't really say. I want Tobias, I really do. Robert just left me feeling guilty.

Then someone clears his throat. Harrison looked to me. "You almost done there, Tris?"

I blink furiously and smile. "Uh, yeah. What time is it?"

"Five fifty-nine."

* * *

"I was afraid you wouldn't show up," Tobias says, suddenly standing up.

"Of course I would show up, silly," I say. I walk towards him, towards our special rock where we are near the Chasm.

Tobias pulls me close to him and kisses me slowly. When I pull away, we're both out of breath.

"Why'd you stop?" Tobias asks, teasing me.

I smile at him lovingly and shoot a question back at him. "Why'd you ask me to come here?"

Tobias smiles back and takes a bouquet out from behind him.

"Black roses," I say. "Now who would have thought that was possible?"

Tobias runs his hand over my cheek. "Anything is possible in Dauntless."

"True," I say with a laugh.

He kisses my ravens, one after another after another after another. There are four now, one for each person special to me. And at that moment, I realize I am more in love with him than ever.

Then he meets my gaze and smiles. "Let's run away-far away," he whispers, "Just the two of us. Let's leave Dauntless, and everyone else behind. Let's explore the world. But first, will you marry me?"

I smile at him. "Of course."

Because our love is more than just about Valentine's Day. Our love is more than black rose bouquets and chocolate hearts.

Our love is Dauntless.


End file.
